Half Life: Code Red
by Kessler
Summary: Go Through Black Mesa And All Its Hell As Another Scientist Strives To Survive. Don't Think It will be good? It is! But Don't Take My word for it! Read the Reviews!(R&R)
1. The New Guy

Hey Guys this is my first Fan-Fic so cut me some slack and Gimme some reviews!  
Thanks Kessler ^_^  
  
Half-Life: Code Red.  
  
Chapter one:  
The New Guy.  
  
Subject: Simon Kessler  
Clearance Level: None  
Current Occupation: Un-Defined  
  
Simon Kessler, After a long day at the LA Science lab, Sat down in front of his television. He grabs the remote, up pops an add that says;  
  
"Are you tired of the same old lab job? Looking for something more exciting, and willing to stay away from your family months at a time? If you have an adequate education then Black Mesa could be for you" The announcer said as the Greek Lambda symbol rotated in the middle of the screen. "For more details about Black Mesa and the different varieties of jobs we provide visit our website at BlackMesa.com or call 1800-435-7756 for more information! At Black Mesa, your destiny is right around the bend!"  
  
Tired of his same old dead end job at the lab, and currently single and both parents deceased, he picked up the phone and dialed.  
  
***Three Weeks Later***  
  
After Passing the Hazard Course, Simon walks to his dorm in the Black Mesa Training Facility. He sits down at his bed and takes of his shoes distressed by the heat of Arizona. No sooner does the phone ring. He picks it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Yes, are you Simon Kessler?" A strange voice emanates from the ear piece.  
  
"Yes, you've got him. Now what do you want with him?"  
  
"This is James Gibson the head of Black Mesa."  
  
"Oh. Sir. What is it?"  
  
"We have found a job for you In Black Mesa. You start tomorrow!"  
  
"Oh, really? That's Great! What is it?" He says excitedly.  
  
"Well, with your previous field in DNA Testing and Genome research, were putting you in Anomalous Materials. Where you will analyze various Materials we provide you. "  
  
"That's Great! Where would that be?"  
  
"In Sector C Just take the tram."  
  
"Thank you Sir! Bye Bye!"  
  
"Wait Just one more thing! Be sure to pack up your things because you will be taken to a new dorm closer to the Black Mesa Facility."  
  
" Okay. Thank you sir"  
  
He hangs the phone up and throws his lab coat on a chair. He lies down in his bed excited about his new job. Minutes later, he falls asleep.  
***  
  
Subject: Simon Kessler  
Clearance Level: 2  
Current Occupation: Anomalous Materials.  
  
Simon wakes up to his alarm clock blaring. He gives it a violent tap, gets up and makes for the bathroom.  
  
After a short shower and a shave, Simon grabs his lab coat and and suitcase, walks out of his dorm. Now outside of his dorm he makes down the hall to the elevator, which takes him to the lobby. He walks towards the exit to the outside. Outside there were four buildings. The Hazard Course, The airport, from where he came in from LA, The dorm building from where he just came out of and the Tram Station.  
  
The tram station was filled with people in white coats, probably new guys as well. They all had their Brief cases for the same reason as he did. Suddenly a giant train, that looks a lot like the subways of LA, pulls up. Everyone crowds on.  
  
On board the tram, a woman's computerized alerted "Now Departing. To. Black Mesa Facility. Estimated time of arrival. Thirty Two Minutes." Surprised by how long it would take to get there, Simon looks out the window, mostly he could only see desert and mountains. Soon he doses off.  
  
Simon awakes to the screeching of the brakes, the same voice alerts "Now arriving at B-B-B-Black Mesa Facility. Please Keep your limbs inside the train until it comes to a complete stop. Please make sire you bring all your belongings along with you." The Door hisses open. "Welcome to the Black Mesa Facility, Have a great Day."  
  
Simon waits in line to get out the tram door. He catches a glimpse of the outside. The Facility looked like an airport but with separate trams instead of plane terminals. Walking down the halls looking for the tram for Sector C he admires the Advertisements on the walls, and anticipates his new job. Finally he finds the tram for Sector C. This tram was much smaller than the one he came on, and could probably sit only 10 people. Lucky enough it wasn't crowded. Only one person occupies it so far. He gets in and sits down two seats in front of the man. The man had red hair and a beard and black thick rimmed glasses. The door closed and the same voice announced "Tram three, now departing for.. Sector C. estimated time of arrival, Six minutes.  
  
Simon raps his fingers on the brief case, when the man behind him says. "Hi there!"  
  
Simon turns around, Smiles and says,"Hello"  
  
"You must be new here?"  
  
Tired of looking back, Simon gets up and sits next to the stranger. "Yes I am." He holds out his hand and the man shakes it "Simon Kessler, Anomalous Materials"  
  
The man responds, "Gordon Freeman, I work there as well, looks like we'll be colleagues!"  
  
"It appears so." Says Simon. "It appears so."  
  
Well that's the first chapter. Hoped you liked it!  
Send me some feedback! Fellow Half-life gamers, and tell me what you  
thought!  
Until Next Chapter..  
  
Kessler 


	2. Aquaintences

Hey guys. This is the long awaited(well For me anyway) second chapter to Half~Life: Code Red. I just want to say I'm having a blast writing this! And want to personally thank My friend Lauren for turning me on to this site. thanks a lot! ^_^ ~Kessler  
  
Anyway, here it is!  
  
Chapter II:  
Acquaintances  
  
As Simon sits in the tram, talking and getting to know Gordon, he looks in amazement at the technology in Black Mesa. All the robots and computers were a bit overwhelming after working in the Lab in LA for ten years. Now there was an Awkward silence between Gordon and Simon. Suddenly the trams computer announces "Now arriving at.... Sector C, Anomalous Materials."  
  
"Ah! Here's our stop!" Gordon Exclaimed.  
  
"Good, But why isn't the door opening?" Simon asked.  
  
"Hold on..."  
  
Soon the tram stops completely and a security guard walks up. On the other side of the glass door, in a muffled voice he says. "Hey there Freeman! Good to see you, Ah who's this?" He looks at Simon "New guy eh? Kessler is it?" Simon nods.  
  
"Your wanted at the administrator's office. He wants to talk to you. You Better hurry! He hates people who are late!"  
  
He taps on a keypad on the side of the tram. The door hisses open. The guard waves "See you later guys!" Simon walks out first, out on to a bridge leading to a large iron door. Simon's heart races as he walked up to the large door.  
  
[This It] He Thought [Today, My life changes!]  
  
The guard follows and punches another number into a keypad and the door splits open Revealing large room filled with monitors, and a large view screen showing the same Lambda symbol Simon saw in the commercial. He and Gordon walked up to the front desk where another security guard was sitting at a computer terminal. Simon wanted to ask the guard a question but he seemed to ignore Simon and looked directly at Gordon who was about to walk into the next hallway.  
  
"Uh. Gordon!" Gordon turns around "Yes? What is it?"  
  
"The supervisor wants to see you, to go over the experiment tomorrow." the guard reminded Gordon.  
  
"Oh yes, Thank you!" Gordon nodded and walked off, and the guard went back to his work on the computer. Simon stood there for few seconds before the guard looks up and says "Uh. You need something?"  
  
"Yes Actually I was wondering where the administrators office is?"  
  
"Yeah That's one floor up," He points to the hallway to his right "Go down that hall, and right after the locker rooms go up the elevator, down the hall and look for the door that has the name John Corbin on it. That's his office."  
  
Simon thanks the guard and walks down the hall. Meanwhile The guard presses a button on his desk "Mr. Corbin Sir? Kessler's on his way to your office."  
  
Simon quickly goes to the locker room to drop off his suitcase, He finds the locker that reads "Kessler" on the front, as it turns out it wasn't to far from Freeman's, He places his hand on the scanner and the locker opens. He drops off his Things and heads for the elevator.  
  
***  
  
Meanwhile Gordon speaks with his supervisor, "So What's the plan?"  
  
The supervisor looks up from his papers and says "Well seems that you will have to take an unknown substance we've found and we're going to analyze it. Your job it to take the specimen and push it into the beam. Can you handle it?"  
  
Gordon wipes off his glasses and says " Yes, I think I can handle it."  
  
***  
Simon sits on a leather couch, watching a secretary tap on her computer keyboard, waiting to meet the administrator. Suddenly as soon as he was going to ask the secretary a question, the room goes black.  
  
"What the Hell?" Simon curses as he blindly shoots up from his seat.  
  
"Aww it's just a power surge. The emergency generator should kick up any minute." No sooner does she say that, the lights turn back on, and Simon sits back down.  
  
"Swanson, what the hell was that?" A disgruntled voice erupts from the intercom on the secretary's desk.  
  
"Just another power surge, Mr. Corbin."  
  
"Oh, Yes well, send a grease monkey down to the generators and see that it gets fixed, and set up a meeting with me and the boss."  
  
"Right Away Sir."  
  
"Has that Kessler guy come in yet?" The secretary looks at Simon, He nods.  
  
"Yes he has. Should I send him in?"  
  
"Yes. Thank you"  
  
The secretary presses a button and the door behind her unlocks. He opens the door and walks in. Behind the door a pretty generic looking administrator's office which somewhat reminded him of his grade school principles office. On the wall were diplomas and in the center of the room was a mahogany desk with a tall leather chair turned around facing a big screen showing the lambda symbol again. The chair turns around showing a black haired man in about his late forties wearing a black suit a red tie.  
  
"You must be Professor Kessler," He holds out his hand "John Corbin, Anomalous Materials administrator."  
  
Simon Shakes his hand "Nice to meet you"  
  
" I just wanted to meet you personally, and to give you this," He lays out an ID with a picture of Simon on it. Simon remembers them taking his picture back at the training facility. "In my lab, one mistake, will be your last. Do I make myself clear Kessler?"  
  
"Yes Sir." Simon responds picking up the badge Suddenly John slaps his hand on the ID.  
  
"Don't screw up! One wrong move and I'll make sure this ID wont see the light of day again. you hear me?"  
  
"Yes sir..." Simon takes the ID from Johns grasp and clips it to his lab coat.  
  
"Good luck Kessler and welcome to the team." John says as he motions to the door. Simon exits, and goes back down the elevator.  
  
Simon Exits the elevator and goes further down the hall where he bumps into Freeman.  
  
"Oh Excuse me I... Oh Kessler, How was your meeting with Corbin?"  
  
"He came off as a bit threatening..."  
  
"Oh yeah he does that to all the new guys, his bark is worse than his bite!"  
  
"I'll take your word on that! Where do I go now?"  
  
Gordon points behind him " Just proceed to lab B, you'll find something to do there."  
  
"Okay, thanks!" Simon says, but just as he's about to walk away Gordon says "Hey, Simon!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why don't you meet me and some of my friends down in the mess hall at twelve thirty? Have lunch with us?"  
  
"Sure," Simon smiles "I'd Like that!" He says has he heads down to lab B.  
***  
  
While working in the lab Simon looks at his watch only to reveal that it's Twelve twenty. He sets down his specimen and his notepad, and headed back the hall. He followed down the hall until he reached the big room again. He walked up to the front desk and asked "Way to the mess hall?" The guard, not even looking at him pointed to his left another hallway with a sign above it reading; Test Chamber, Labs G-K, Mess Hall.  
  
He thanks the guard and proceeds down the hallway. After walking past lab G there was something in Lab I that caught his attention. There was a Scientist and a man in a Blue suit carrying a brief case arguing back and forth. He stood there trying to understand what they were saying, but it was too muffled behind the glass to hear. Suddenly the Man in the suit looks a him, Startled, Simon walks on.  
  
Later, Simon walks through the double swing doors of the mess hall. There he saw Freeman, two other scientists, and a security guard. They must of been his friends he was talking about. Simon walks over to the vending machine, he deposits two dollars into the slot and vends a sandwich, and a cola. He takes his lunch over to the table Freeman's sitting at and sits down.  
  
"Hey, Kessler, You made it! Let me introduce you to my colleagues and friends," He points to a man black hair and a goatee 'This is professor Kyle," He waves and says Hi, then Gordon points to a gray haired balding man, "This is professor Lakesfield," He says Hi as well. Next Gordon points at the security guard "And this is my 'Rent-a-cop' friend Barney Calhoun."  
  
" I Prefer the term, security guard. Nice to meet you!" He shakes Simon's hand.  
  
Gordon Announced "Guys this is Simon Kessler, He's new."  
  
During Lunch, Gordon, Simon, and all his new friends talked about things around the labs, mostly about how mostly things are falling apart and breaking down, and ranking on Calhoun and how he's not a real cop. After lunch, they all parted their separate ways and Simon went back to Lab A, feeling good for meeting new friends.  
  
***  
  
Simon works for Four more hours until his shift ended. He walks down to the locker rooms and picks up his suitcase. He closes his locker to see Freeman packing his things up too. "See you tomorrow Kessler!"  
  
"See ya, Freeman" Simon says as he walks to the tram to his new dorm somewhere in the Black Mesa Facility.  
  
There's the second chapter! hoped you all liked it! Write me some reviews! I love to hear your voice! Later until Next Chapter ~Kessler 


	3. State of Emergency

Hello Half~Life fans! I am up and rearing to go on to the third chapter! My last chapter took me until two in the morning working on it! Now it's like 9:30 am and now I'm filled with fresh ideas! Here we go!  
  
Chapter III:  
  
State Of Emergency  
  
Simon walks into the tram and sits down. Soon the tram starts to leave, the computerized voice announced "Now departing from... Sector C, Anomalous Materials... To... Sector C, Dormitories. Estimated time of arrival, Seven Minutes." Simon watches as the large door disappears, wondering why Freeman didn't get on board. Simon's the only one on the tram, so he quietly sits in the tram admiring the technology deep in the underground facility.  
  
***  
  
"Now arriving at Sector C Dormitories." Finally, an announcement Simon wanted to hear, Simon felt relieved that the dormitories were topside, and the light from the sun hurt his eyes a little. The light from the sun was red and orange, as it set on the desert horizon. The tram comes to a stop as another security guard, this one bald, taps a number on a keypad next to the door. The door hisses open and Simon walks out.  
  
"Are you Simon Kessler?" The guard asks.  
  
"Yes." Simon responds as the guard pulls out the stylus from his PDA and taps on the screen, he stares at it then says " Yeah, uh... Your in dorm..." He taps on it some more, "Ah, Yes, Dorm 723, have nice day, Kessler!" They both wave good-bye as Simon walks into the dormitory.  
  
Simon walks up to dorm 723, he places his hand on the scanner, kind of like the one on his locker. The door beeps and unlocks, he walks in. This dorm was a lot bigger than the one at the training facility, which was like a cheap hotel room compared to this! This dorm had one office room where you could work on paper work, a small kitchen, A bathroom, for various reasons, and one bed in the middle of the room facing a television which was next to a dresser. He unpacks his things and puts them in the dresser. Then lies on the bed and watches television. Soon he falls asleep.  
  
***  
  
The next morning he awakes, with his lab coat still on, as well as the TV He checks his watch, it's 5:30. He gets up and stretches, shuffles over The T.V and turns the power off. He goes to the bathroom and does his routine of taking a shower and shaving. After walking into the kitchen and having a bite to eat, he grabs his lab coat and briefcase, and heads to the tram.  
  
On the tram Simon was suprised to see Freeman. He sits next to him. "Hey Kessler, sleep well?"  
  
"Ugh, I feel like someone hit me wit a baseball bat."  
  
'Yeah well welcome to Black Mesa."  
  
Simon curses under his breath and rubs his eyes. "So What's on your agenda today?"  
  
"Uh...Just...Lab work same shit, different day." Says Freeman biting his fingernail.  
  
"Ah, okay." Says Simon as the tram starts to descend into the tunnels of Black Mesa.  
  
Simon watches as the giant doors opened to reveal more bridges and even more tunnel. Simon took his attention off the "Scenery" and watches Freeman tapping away at the keyboard of his expensive looking laptop. Then Simon noticed something, the annoying announcements on the tram started to slow down, as the feminine voice gets lower and lower, Freeman looks up. Suddenly the tram come to a screeching halt, and the lights turn off. The tram as well as the tunnel was pitch black. The only illumination was the light from the screen of Freeman's laptop.  
  
"What in the Hell is going on?" Freeman shouts as he sets down his laptop and stands up. "This damn place is falling apart I swear! I can't be late!"  
  
"Is there anything we can do?" Simon asked  
  
"Nothing, just wait for the auxiliary power to turn on and the system to reboot."  
  
Suddenly the lights turn back on and the tram comes whirring to life. The computer announces "Tram...7...23....Systems operational, Commencing diagnostics check."  
  
"Great," Freeman says, "That's going to take 20 minutes!"  
  
"Does the tram do this often?" Simon asks.  
  
"No, but when it does, I'm always Late!" Freeman cussed.  
  
"Diagnostics Complete, now departing for Sector C, Anomalous Materials. " The tram announced.  
  
"It's about time! Corbin's going to kill me!" Gordon says as he sits down.  
  
The tram slowly accelerates to its normal speed. Simon sighs a sigh of relief. as he looks out the window, passing all the scientists walking around the board-walk who are a bit jumpy after the recent power failure. Then the tram passes the board walk, turning the corner, revealing a security guard pounding on a door, trying to get in. Simon started thinking about how safe this place really is.  
  
"Now arriving at Sector C, An-An-Anomalous Materials." The trams computer stutters out. The guard walked up to the door, "Hey Freeman, late again I see?"  
  
"Don't you need to guard some doughnuts or something?" Freeman snaps back.  
  
"Hey, now, no need for an attitude!," He taps the number on the keypad, "go on in!" He says as he walks over to the keypad to open the door. The door hisses open to the large room with the monitors. "Have a good day guys." The guard says as they both walk into the room.  
  
Inside the room the guard at the desk turns to face them both and says, "Sorry guys, I can't access your messages, the computer's on the fritz. All I know is, Freeman you're wanted in the test chamber, grab you HEV suit and get down there!"  
  
Simon looked at Freeman wondering if that was, "The same shit." he was talking about, But he didn't have time to ask, because he was already running to the locker rooms.  
  
"Kessler," The guard says, "Your wanted in lab J today."  
  
"All right, Thanks." he says as he goes down the hall to lab J.  
  
***  
  
Simon looks at a specimen in a glass beaker, as he picks up his clipboard to write down his observations. Suddenly the lights dim, flicker, then go back to normal. Simon looks around, then a loud whirring sound surrounds the room. He looks to his left when another scientist is working, "What the hell is that noise?" He Shouts..  
  
"That's just the boys down In the test chamber again!" he says holding his ears as the whirring noise gets louder. Simon nods and hold his ears shut. Suddenly there was a noise that could be heard, even with his ears shut. The sound, like a gun shot, startles Simon. The room begins to shake violently, and the scientist next to him screams. Beakers fall and crash on the ground, computer terminals tip over and spark on the floor. Then another sound like a cannon going off shatters through the room. But this time louder. Now Alarms start to blare, and Simon runs out to the hall way. He runs dodging flying debris, as the explosions get louder and more frequent.Then the whole hallway shakes violently and Simon almost looses his balance. He runs into the main room where red lights rotate like police lights. The guard stands behind the desk with his gun at the ready, "Kessler! You've got to get out of here! You've got to get top-AH-WAHHHH!" Just then an arc of electricity hits him as he spasms the hits the floor.  
  
Simon now frightened by what he just saw, runs into the other hallway. Just as he was about to run into the locker room, a terminal Explodes which sends Simon flying as he hits the wall behind him. It knocks the breath out of him. He tries to get up, but he blacks out.  
  
***  
  
Simon wakes up disoriented. He gets up and stumbles around. He rubs the pounding pain in his head. The alarms were still blaring but the explosions have stopped. He looks around, all he can see is hell. Fallen debris, crumbles walls and sparking computer equipment.  
  
"Hey! Hey is anyone here?" Simon yells and listens for a response. Suddenly he hears gun shots.  
  
"Ha, Ha! Take that! You little varmint!" He hears down the hall. Cautiously he peeks around the corner. Only to see another security guard shooting his gun at the ground.  
  
"Hey you!" Simon shouts.  
  
"Oh good! Another survivor besides me of course!"  
  
"What are you shooting at?" Simon asks.  
  
"See That?," He points at a White, crab looking thing, on the ground spasming and bleeding a yellowish ooze. "Those things grab on to your noggin, and your toast!"  
  
"Holy Shi- Hey Look out!" Simon yells. Suddenly down the hall a scientist walks Their way, but something wasn't right. He had one of those crabs on his head, and his chest was split open, revealing his ribs and his internal organs. He was running straight at the security guard with giant claws.  
  
"Oh yeah Tough guy ? Well take this!" He points his gun and pulls the trigger. But the sound he was expecting didn't come. There was only a click. The Guard looked at his sidearm, aimed, and pulled the trigger again. But there was only a click. As that creature lunges closer to the guard, in panic he checks his belt for another magazine. Then, Like a lion and his prey, the creature leaps towards the guard and all ten claws impale The guard through the chest. With a loud scream, the guard falls to the ground with the creature on top of him, ripping away at his chest.  
  
Simon slowly backs away to avoid being heard from the creature. He backs into a metal table and all the instruments and the table fall to the ground with a loud clatter. All the creature's attention was on Simon now. As the creature started to get up from its spoils, Simon turns around and runs with the creature behind him! He goes back down the hall into the room filled with monitors. Simon quickly dives behind the desk and grabs the gun of the electrocuted guard. The creature slowly walks towards him. He fires a shot, but the creature only flinches. Simon aims for its chest, the creature screams in pain, but doesn't fall to the ground. Suddenly, a gun shot which wasn't his own was fired. The bullet hit the creature square in the head! The creature screams a blood curdling scream, falls to it's knees as a second shot was fired. The creature falls forward on its ripped open chest and leaks a pool of yellow blood. Simon looks behind him only to see someone in an orange HEV suit.  
  
"Kessler? Hey are you all right?" The muffled voice call to him.  
  
"Yeah, Freeman is that you?"  
  
"No, It's Kyle. Man is it good to see you. The experiment in the test chamber went all to hell!"  
  
"Oh God!" Simon exclaimed, Remembering where Freeman was going "Did you see Gordon?"  
  
"No, I was in lab B when it all happened, So I grabbed an HEV suit and- AHH!" Suddenly a computer terminal falls on top of him crushing him from the waist down  
  
"Dear Lord! Professor Kyle!" Simon runs up to him. "Can you hear me?"  
  
Professor Kyle coughs and mutters "Go...go get an HEV....suit and... go to find a.... weapon! Go...To my office in lab D.... you'll find a Pistol in.... My desk... Then... Get your ass... O-Out of here!"  
  
"Okay, Kyle, but what about-"  
  
"Just...Leave me..Aughh...If you run... Out of ammo..... Look for the.... weapons test facility... in sector D. Go! Simon... Before another....zombie comes." Professor Kyle after his last words, lay his head down. There he lies dead under a computer terminal. Simon waits a few seconds and turns around and steps over the rotting corpse of the creature Professor Kyle so courageously killed before he died. Simon takes a second look at the rotting flesh of the corpse, He heaves over and vomits onto the checkered tile. He stands up wipes his mouth and heads down the corridor, listening to the sound of the male computerized voice repeating. "Emergency....Code...Red...All Personnel, Evacuate Topside." And Simon knew for some people it was too late.  
  
Woo! What great chapter I worked on this all day on my laptop! Please send me some reviews! I need to know what you think! Until Next Chapter ~Kessler 


	4. Lock and Load

Hello friends here are the fourth chapter! It's been like a week since I last wrote anything. School's been a living hell with end of the semester exams... now they're over and done with so I'm Back in Black! I haven't got any reviews yet so tell me what you think. ^_^ ~Kessler  
  
Chapter IV:  
Lock and Load  
  
Simon walks down the dark hallway only lit by the emergency lights mounted on the wall and the sparks of shorted out computer equipment. Simon makes his way for the locker rooms where the HEV suits are held. First he goes to the sink to rinse the stale taste of vomit from his mouth. He walks out of the bathroom into the main room with lockers on every wall. He walks into another room across from the bathrooms. He opens the door and steps onto a patio and beyond the patio were three large glass tubes, one of them containing an orange HEV suit. Simon presses a button on the keypad ahead of him. The glass lifts up but automatically stops. The glass then goes back down. Fed up with it all Simon walks over to the glass tube and kicks it with all his might. The glass breaks into thousand pieces. Simon takes off his lab coat and puts on the HEV suit.  
  
Now equipped with the HEV suit he heads to lab D to find a weapon. The door hisses open revealing rows of tables covered with broken glass and paper as well was the floor. In the distance Simon can see a door; He figured it was Kyle's office. Stepping over papers and glass, Simon opens the door. The room is dark. He feels the wall for a light switch, finds it, and turns the light on. Simon looked at the desk in front of him, only to have his heart stop. There looking him right in the eye, was a little white crab. Slowly, Simon backs away. The crab starts to rear on its back legs. Simon looks behind him to see a sword mounted on the wall inside a sheath. Simon cautiously reaches for the sword. The crab is now in a full stand revealing its many teeth. Simon removed the sword from the sheath, the crab bounds for his head, Simon swings the sword as hard as he can in front of him, but the sword was too heavy and slips from Simon's hands. The sword flies across the room and pierces the wall, with the crab skewered on the end, its yellowish blood dripping down the white brick wall. Simon, astonished by his luck, walks over the desk and opens each drawer one at a time looking for the gun. He finds the gun in the bottom right drawer. Simon noticed it was the same pistol issued to all the security guards, also in the drawer were three boxes of ammo. He loads a clip into the gun, pulls back the chamber and says under his breath, "Lock and load! Look out you alien bastards!"  
  
Simon walks out of the office into the slightly destructed lab. Passing through the rows of tables with gun at the ready, Simon stops suddenly, and listens. He hears a rustling of paper under a desk. On top of the desk was a flask filled with liquid. Simon slowly walks towards the desk. "Don't Shoot! Don't hurt me!" A scientist jumps up from behind the desk. Alarmed, Simon pulls the trigger; He misses the scientist, but hits the flask of liquid, its contents soaking the scientist behind it. The scientist looks at his soaked coat, only to notice that it's starting to corrode. Simon looks on, the scientist screams in terror as the chemical eats away at his face and chest. Simon could only stare in terror, watching it eat away at his skin revealing his skull. The scientist falls to the ground behind the desk. Simon walks towards the panicking scientist. "For Christ sake help me! Help Me" The scientist said now half of his face corroded. Simon thinks it over, thinking it would end his torture. He points the gun to his forehead and fires. A sudden bang emanates the lab and the screaming suddenly stops. Simon heaves again, but catches himself. He takes a deep breath and moves on. , Leaving the remains of the scientist behind, the acid still eating away at his skin.  
  
Horrified by what he just saw, Simon walks out of lab D. He heads back to the main room. The red lights were still rotating around the room and the alarms were blaring louder than ever. Simon looks around and walks behind the desk. He flips a switch under the computer's keyboard. There were two beeps then the alarms shut off and the normal lights flip on. An awkward and spooky silence fills the room. Simon walks out the giant door towards the tram.  
  
Outside on the bridge, lies another security guard dead, with a large piece of metal shoved in his chest. Simon takes a quick glance only to see that he wasn't breathing. Simon walks on to the end of the end of the bridge and waits for the tram. While he waits, he looks back on the death and suffering he saw. [What the hell happened?] He asks himself, [My second day at work and everything falls apart! I have to get out of here!] Suddenly the ram pulls up filled with scientists, but the tram doesn't seem to be slowing down, going faster! In fact it doesn't stop at the bridge at all! The scientists inside are bashing on the window for their lives! The tram speeds past the bridge and with an echoing explosion and many loud screams, crashes into the giant door ahead of it! The flames from the explosion illuminate the tunnel. Screams of terror fill the tunnel as the scientists burn to their death. Simon backs off from the heat if the flames and runs back into the main room. His only exit destroyed. He walks back into the main room and down the hall to his left looking for and emergency exit of some sort. Walking down the long corridor he finds a red sign, on it has a stick person running up some stairs, being chased by poorly drawn flames. Underneath that, the words "Emergency Exit" were written in bold white letters followed by an arrow pointing to a door next to it. Simon opens the door and runs up the stairs.  
  
Simon makes his way up the long flight of stairs. Suddenly, the room shakes, and a large piece from the concrete wall falls and breaks apart the stairs. , Leaving a giant gap in his path, too big to jump. "Damn it!" Simon curses as he walks back down to the nearest door. He opens a door, fearing what's behind it. Slowly the door creaks open. Simon peeks around the corner. All clear. He walks out into the unfamiliar hall way and checks for any activity. He looks around with his gun at the ready and turns around to see if anything's behind him. Nothing. A bit uneasy and unsure, Simon walks down the hall. The hallway led to a large door. The door had a retinal scanner next to it under the scanner was another dead security guard his face ripped to shreds. Simon puts his face onto the scanner. The scanner hums to life, the male computer states, "Access Denied." Simon had to look for someone to open the door. He looks at the deceased guard, but his face was too ripped up to see his eyes. "Screw it!" Simon yelled as he points his gun at the scanner and fires. The scanner arcs and buzzes as the door opens partially, Just enough for Simon to crawl under. He gets on his knees to crawl under the door.  
  
Simon squeezes under the door and gets up. Simon looks around to see that he's on t boardwalk next to the tram tunnel. Simon walks down the boardwalk. Suddenly almost three feet in front of him a ball of electricity appears out of no where! Simon gets his gun ready. Just then, a creature with four red eyes appears from the electric ball then it disappears leaving the creature there. Simon stands there in fear. The creature slowly stands on its two legs, and then looks at Simon. It raises its huge claws in the air creating large arcs of electricity. Simon pulls the trigger, all he hears is a click. He runs and dives behind a concrete pillar. The electric arc zaps passed him. Simon loads another clip into the hand gun, then rolls out from behind the pillar. Simon aims and unloads a clip on the creature. It screams and falls to the ground bleeding the same yellowish blood found in the crabs. The sound from his gun echoes down the tunnels. Simon, to avoid running out again, loads his weapon again and pulls back the chamber. He walks on.  
  
After walking for about five minutes, he spots a sign pointing to another large door, "Sector D". There was another retinal scanner. Simon again points his gun and fires. But this time the door opens all the way revealing a long hallway. Simon tired of walking proceeds down the twisting hallway. Just as he was about to turn a corner, he hears something.  
  
"KSHHHT, Corporal, you see anything? KSHHHT"  
  
"KSHHHT, Negative private, keep an eye out for more of those damn crabs! KSHHHT"  
  
"KSHHHT, Roger! KSHHHT"  
  
Simon peeks around the corner, [It's the marines!] He thought [They're here to save us!] Suddenly a scientist runs from the other hallway towards the marines with both of his hands in the air.  
  
"Thank God! The Government, they must here to- GWAAAAH!"  
  
The marines open fire with their automatic weapons. [I guess not!] Simon thinks. He runs down the hallway.  
  
"FREEZE, Asshole!" One marine yells. Simon stops in his tracks.  
  
"Turn around and drop your weapon!" Simon slowly turns around and drops his handgun.  
  
"What do you know about- Holy Shit!?! What's that?" The marines look past Simon, he slowly turns around. He sees a big muscular beast about two feet taller than he is, the creature had an iron like helmet and shoulder pads, his chest was split open revealing its ribs and two tentacles coming out from it. And it had a bug looking weapon. Simon runs and dives around the corner. The marines open fire on the beast, they hardly affects it. It shoots out whistling type bugs from its strange weapon and kills the lead marine. The private takes a grenade from his belt, pulls the pin and throws it. So sooner does he throw the grenade, one of the bugs protrudes his chest and he dies. The beast looks at Simon who is hiding behind the corner, suddenly the grenade explodes! The beast lets out a bellowing roar and falls forward onto the ground. Simon slowly gets up. He walks over to the dead marines and takes one of the M-16s. He searches the bodies for more clips; he finds some and takes a few grenades in case he encounters another one of those beasts. He loads a magazine into the gun and proceeds down the hallway to the Weapons Test Facility.  
  
Whoa this was a fun chapter to write. I'm tired now so... laters!  
Until Next Chapter,  
~Kessler 


	5. Rendezvous

Hello folks. It's about four thirty in the morning and I can't sleep a wink! But I do have new Ideas and I just downloaded a Walkthrough for the game to help me along, I beat the game three years ago... My memory isn't That Good. :) Hope you all like it!  
  
~Kessler ^_^  
  
P.S I've come up with a new Idea for a story! It's called 007: Maximum Override. I'll start on it when I'm close to finished with this one!  
  
Chapter V:  
Rendezvous  
  
Simon walks down the halls of the sector D Weapons Test Facility. He soon finds a door that reads, "Weapons Storage". It had a retinal scanner next to the door but the door was already ajar! Armed with his M-16, Simon sneaks into the room. Looking around he spots someone! He was in an HEV suit as well!  
  
"All right, hold it!" Simon warns the person, "Drop your weapon and Turn around slowly!" The man drops the shotgun he was carrying and turns around slowly. Revealing his beard and thick glasses.  
  
"Freeman? My God is that you" Simon asks in astonishment.  
  
"Kessler! You're all right! Put that gun away! You'll shoot an eye out!" Freeman jokes.  
  
"Damn it's good to see you again!"  
  
"Likewise, now let's get some weapons and let's go!" Freeman motions towards the shelves on top of shelves of weapons. Simon walks up to the shelf, drops his M-16 and grabs a combat issue shotgun and plenty boxes of shells. He also grabs a revolver with plenty of bullets, in case he runs out of shells for his shotgun.  
  
"You better take one of these! We don't know what's all out there!" Freeman grabs a Rocket launcher and tosses another one to Simon. He straps it behind his back.  
  
"So Freeman, What happened in there?"  
  
Freeman Sighs "Well, My job was to put this unknown material into a beam to have it analyzed, well I pushed the specimen into the beam and... I don't know what actually happened but everything went to hell! And... You won't believe what I saw! I was transported to an alien world! There were strange creatures everywhere! Then I was transported again but I blacked out. When I woke up I was still in the test chamber, and almost everyone was dead."  
  
"So, what about the military?"  
  
"The military must be here to sweep through the Black Mesa Facility and silence everyone, alien or scientist! It's a government cover up!"  
  
"Dear God. We have to get out of here!"  
  
"Yes, but it's not going to be easy! The trams have been disabled and the military is everywhere, and don't forget the aliens."  
  
"Right... Well what do you propose we do?"  
  
"Well, I think we should go to the Maintenance Train Station, we'll have to bring those online, and then take the train to-"  
  
Suddenly an alarm blares. The male computerized voice saying "Security breach... Sector D, Auxiliary security lockdown... Enabled, Commencing lockdown."  
  
"Shit! We have to get out of here! Before the computer locks us in here!"  
  
Freeman and Simon sprint down the hallway towards the large main door. The door was closing slowly. Freeman runs ahead and dives under the door as it finally closes. Simon runs at the door and pounds on it.  
  
"Freeman! Freeman get me out of here!" He yells  
  
"I can't, to override the lockdown you'd have to go to the security mainframe and we can't get there without a tram!" Yells Gordon's muffled voice from behind the door. "You're going to have to find another way to the train station... We'll meet up there!"  
  
"Freeman? Freeman?!" He was gone...  
  
Simon looks around in thought. -How the hell am I going to get out if here?-  
  
He walks down the hall while loading his shotgun full of shells. Simon loads his last shell into the barrel, but drops it. Simon sighs, rolls his eyes and picks it up. Crouching on the ground he loads the last shell. He looks to his right and gets an idea; there in front of him was an air vent just big enough for him to fit in. Simon stands up and tries to open the vent, but the heavy aluminum screws hold it in place. He takes out his revolver and shoots twice at the screws, and the vent falls forward at his feet. Simon turns on his shoulder light, gets on all fours and climbs in.  
  
Through the dark corridors of the air vents now illuminated by Simon's light, he makes quick decisions on where to, not know where it's going to end up. Crawling on all fours turning left and right. Suddenly his light flickered and Simon picked up the pace. He makes a left, crawling as fast as he can. He makes another left but something made him stop dead in his tracks, farther down the corridor slowly crawling down the corridor, was another crab. Simon grabs his revolver and aims, his light flickers once more and goes out for good. Simon fires blindly round after round, each shot ricocheting off the aluminum siding, each blast leaving his ears ringing. The blasts stopped and were replaced by sudden clicks. The corridor was silent but Simon's ears were still ringing. Simon takes a moment to catch his breath and tries to listen for any movement from the crab. Nothing. Simon moves on blindly and cautiously not knowing if the crab was still alive. Light was leaking through several bullet sized holes. Simon crawled until his hand touched something warm. Simon stopped suddenly and looked at his hand using the small light left by the bullet holes. It was yellow and thick, now Simon knew that the crab was dead, and he moved on.  
  
He came to another split in the corridor; to his right he could see light. Simon crawled as fast as he could towards the light. Simon didn't care where he ended up he just wanted to get out. He kicked out the grate and rolled out. Simon stood up Three marines turned around and aimed their M16s at Simon, "FREEZE!" Simon puts his hand in the air.  
  
You know what? I'm Gonna be a jerk and leave you hanging! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA! Until Next Chapter ^_^  
  
~Kessler  
  
P.S. Thanks for the reviews! 


	6. Interrogation

Hello, and welcome to the Sixth Chapter! I won't waste your time so let's cut to the chase!   
  
Chapter VI  
Interrogation  
  
Simon crawled as fast as he could towards the light. Simon didn't care where he ended up he just wanted to get out. He kicked out the grate and rolled out. Simon stood up; three marines turned around and aimed their M16s at Simon, "FREEZE!" Simon puts his hands in the air.  
  
"Drop your weapon!" One marine yells, Simon hesitates. "Drop your damn weapon!" Simon drops the revolver. Then, in the spur of the moment, Simon runs. A shot was fired and Simon felt a sharp pain in his neck. Simon yells, and feels his neck. He pulls the dart from his neck and examines it. Simon looks back at the marine with the crossbow, suddenly the room spins violently and Simon hits the floor and gets into a fetal position everything goes black.  
  
Simon wakes up to see three marines standing in front of him. His vision was still blurred so he couldn't make out their faces. One tries to talk to him but his voice was so muffled he was unable to hear. Then his vision started to clear up a bit and he could hear their voices. "Hey, Wake up! Wake up!" His vision was clearing now. He looks around to see he's in a small room. He looks down to find he's tied to a chair. He tries to move his hands but they're tied behind his back. Simon Looks up, his head feeling as heavy as a ton of bricks. He reads the name tag on one of the marines, Sheapard.  
  
"Good, your awake, who are you?" The marine asks Simon forces the words out.  
  
"Kessler... Simon Kessler" He grunts still groggy from the tranquilizer dart.  
  
"Do you know where Freeman is?" Sheapard asks.  
  
"No... I don't" Sheapard bashes him in the temple with the butt of his gun.  
  
"Where is Freeman?" He yells.  
  
"I Don't-" Before he could finish his sentence he hit him again. Simon starts to bleed.  
  
"Where is he God Damn it!"  
  
"I'm telling you, I don't..." Simon didn't finish his sentence because behind the marine he saw a small cylinder like object fall from the ceiling. It hits the floor and explodes releasing a thick smoke. The two other marines choked on the fumes, but Sheapard quickly puts his mask on. Then from the ceiling and into the cloud of smoke a humanlike figure drops from the ceiling and lands on the balls of its feet. It stands back up and takes two shots with a handgun killing both marines. Suddenly the figure turns towards Sheapard and fires. The bullet hits him in the knee cap; he lets out a roar of pain. The figure looks around and spots Simon. It walks toward Sheapard, who is now on the floor grabbing his knee in agony, and takes his army knife holstered on his side. It walks back toward Simon, who now is also choking, and cuts him free. Simon gets up, but staggers a little bit, and tries to make out the figure in the smoke. He can make out the figure signaling him to follow it, so he does. He first grabs an M16 and some ammo and follows the figure to the end of the room where it opens a door into the clear hallways. Now Simon could definitely make out that the figure was indeed someone in an HEV suit Simon looks for a name tag but apparently there was none so it couldn't have been Freeman. The mysterious person in the HEV suit turns around and looks at him.  
  
"You all right?" Simon was surprised to realize the voice behind the helmet was female.  
  
"Yeah," He coughs, "I guess, but who are you?" Simon inquires.  
  
"Oh! I'm Sorry," She says as she takes off her helmet and shakes her head to straighten out her long brown hair, "The name's Jenna Kerrigan," She says with her British accent. "And judging by your name tag, you must be Simon Kessler?"  
  
"Yeah, are you a scientist?"  
  
"Yes, I came from the train yards." She replied.  
  
"Train Yards?" Simon Inquired.  
  
"Yes why?"  
  
"I need to get there, do you know how?"  
  
"Well I went through the ventilation shaft, that's how I found you. But you don't want to go there now!"  
  
"Why Not?"  
  
"Well last time I saw, there was this gigantic creature stomping around, and one crazy scientist was trying to kill it."  
  
[Freeman!] Simon thought. "Quick you got to get me to the security mainframe! I need to shut off the lock down so we can take a tram topside!"  
  
"Okay, let's go"  
  
"Wait! The lockdown shut the security doors and I don't have the security clearance to open them"  
  
"Well I have a little trick up my sleeve, watch."  
  
They both walk up to one of the security doors. Jenna takes a multi-tool from her side pack and picks at the retinal scanner. The front panel opens to reveal a key pad. She taps in a few numbers on the key pad, the door swishes open.  
  
"It's good to know the security override codes!"  
  
Simon smiled; he was beginning to admire Jenna. They walk through the hallways looking for the door for the security mainframe. Suddenly they hear rattling above their heads. They both aim their weapons ahead of them. The rattling continues to move forward until it stops suddenly. They cautiously lower their weapons. Just as Jenna and Simon were about to turn the safeties on their gun, the crashing of the ceiling ventilation grate falling onto the ground startled them. Again they draw their weapons. They wait for something to happen, their fingers stroking the triggers of their guns. Then finally one meager head crab falls to the ground, no sooner does Jenna aim and fire her handgun, killing it.  
  
"Damn, those head crabs are getting annoying!" Jenna comments.  
  
"Ugh, you should see what they do after they grab your head." Simon replies.  
  
Jenna was just about to say something when that same sound emanates from the ceiling once more. It starts out quiet, but then seems to get louder and more frequent. Then from the same hole in the ceiling drops on crab, then three, then nine, then thousands of crabs crawled out of the hole in the ceiling, clinging on the the walls, floor, and ceiling. All of them charging in a large stampede toward Simon and Jenna.  
  
"Run!" Simon yells as he pushes Jenna out of the way and squeezes the trigger of his M16 blasting some of the crabs away. Each loud gunshot lighting up the hallway. Simon lets out a loud scream as bullets fly, hitting crabs and ricocheting off of steel walls. The crabs continue to pour through the hole. Some now starting to crawl up his leg Jenna grabs Simon and runs down the hall no being chased by thousands of head crabs! The crabs on Simon's pant leg now fall off loosing their grip while he runs. Jenna and Simon run as fast as their legs can carry them, the stampede slowly catching up. Jenna sees an open door coming up on her left, she dives and pulls Simon with her into the room and quickly slams the door. She looks around for something to barricade the door. She finds a book case,  
  
"Help me." She orders Simon as she walks over to the book case; they heave it over to the front of the door. They take some time to catch their breath.  
  
"What the hell was that stunt you pulled off back there? Pushing me out of the way like that?" Shouted Jenna.  
  
"I was... just.... I... well..." Simon stammers.  
  
"What? Trying to impress me Rambo?" She raises an eyebrow and grins.  
  
Simon blushes. Jenna smiles "Well, that's sweet of you. But don't do it again."


End file.
